Upon My End Shall I Begin
by daughterofanubis
Summary: On Hold The sequel to 'Show Me How It Ends'. Three years later, some secrets just can't seem to stay buried...SxJ
1. Stage I: Relapse

I am BACK! YAY! Here it is, the first chapter of the sequel to 'Show Me How It Ends' I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Upon My End Shall I Begin**

**Stage I: Relapse

* * *

**

The halls were crowded with new students. Freshman bustled from room to room, searching for their classes. The higher grades watched amusedly, understanding the younger students' frustration.

A tall sophomore spun the combination to his locker with ease. His black hair was styled to fall over his eyes and was cut rather short in the back, flipping up. A silver ring glistened from its place at the center of the boy's lower lip.

"Mokuba!"

Grey eyes turned to gaze upon the smiling red-head rushing through the halls to meet him. He broke into a grin as he shoved his backpack into the cramped metal box.

"So…she does make it to school. God, we thought you were dead Shizuka."

She punched her adopted brother's arm. "No thanks to you… freakin emo." She muttered. Mokuba leaned into the girl, peering at her from beneath his jet black bangs.

"Hey baby, wanna' go back to my place and slit our wrists together?" Shizuka snorted. "Maybe tomorrow, right now I've got chemistry. You are so lucky to have study hall first period." She turned away and walked down the hall that led to the stairs.

Mokuba gaped at her retreating form. "Lucky?" He called out. "I'm loosing a credit for that 'class', and I didn't even sign up for it!" She looked back and nodded. "Sure, just keep telling yourself that." Shizuka disappeared around a corner, and Mokuba sighed before searching for his friends. He finally gave up with two minutes until the bell. He'd find them at lunch.

Mokuba took a seat at one of the many tables in the cafeteria, pulling out his laptop thoughtlessly. He checked his e-mail through roll and surfed the net for a while after.

Thoroughly bored, he closed the computer and contemplated sleeping for the next half hour. Of course, that notion was crushed by the teacher's shrill order to wake up. He hadn't even been asleep…

"Yeah, tonight a bunch of us are getting together at the graveyard a few blocks from here-"

Mokuba raised his head from his arms and turned his head to get a glimpse of the person talking across from him. It was Amber Parks; Mokuba had known her since last year. They weren't very close, but they passed as friends. She saw him staring. "Oh, Mokuba, Hey, would you like to come with us tonight? There are rumors that there's been some weird shit going on down there lately; we were going to check it out." She elbowed the boy she had been talking to before. "Go see if there are any 'vampires' down there." She laughed and Mokuba felt himself scowl. "That is not a good idea." She glanced at him indifferently. "Why?" 'Because if you go anywhere near Katsuya's grave you'll be eaten.' He thought wryly. He shrugged "I heard there are a few nut jobs running around out there at night. It's just not safe."

"Fine. You don't have to come." She leaned back against her chair haughtily. "I knew you wouldn't have the gall to go." He glared back. "No, I just have common sense." He pulled a book out of his messenger bag and flipped it open, signaling that the conversation was over. 'Maybe I should try to tell Seto their coming…'

* * *

The final bell rang, indicating that the school day was over. Students filled out of their rooms, it was almost like clockwork… Shizuka grabbed Mokuba's shoulder through the crowd. 

"And how was your first day of sophomore year?" Grey eyes peered at her hesitantly. "It was fine; you know… its _school_. It's probably nothing, but Amber was talking about hanging out at the graveyard tonight…"

Shizuka smiled sadly. "You're just worried aren't you? Seto isn't there every night Mokuba. The odds he'd be there tonight are a million to one. Besides, if you haven't forgotten, Seto likes to check up on you the first day of school. It's his thing. So no worries."

The boy smiled. "Yeah, no worries."

* * *

There were five of them. Two girls, three boys, and five shovels. 

"Amber this is _so _illegal…" the other girl whispered softly, fear evident in her voice. "Camryn, three years ago something happened out here. A whole bunch of graves were destroyed, and there was more than enough blood spilt to justify someone dying. Plus there were, like, claw marks in a bunch of headstones around one grave. We are going to find out what was so important about that grave. One of the guys is going to watch for anyone coming, so we're not going to get caught. I'm just curious, and curiosity is not a crime." Camryn shuddered as she looked around. "Yeah? Well just remember what happened to the cat…"

The group walked through cool grass and unkempt vegetation to reach a neglected area of graves. Only one stood proudly in the gloom, its black marble surface reflecting the glow of their flashlights. A single black rose rested before the marker. Camryn stopped as the rose came into view. Someone cared about whoever was buried there. It had to be a fairly new grave, judging by the condition the marble was in. There was a nagging inside of her. This was wrong, and somehow, the others couldn't get that through their skulls.

"Amber! I'll stay back and watch for anyone." She cried out in a voice she hoped sounded confident. The other girl gave an affirmative nod as she thrust her shovel into the soft ground beneath her. Camryn leaned against a tree, out of the groups view; desperately trying not to cry. God she felt so dirty…

After what seemed like an hour, Camryn heard the dull thump of metal hitting wood. "Has anyone ever seen a dead body before?" A few muffled answers came in reply to the question. All of which were no.

"Hey Cam! Come over here, this iswhy we came!"

She panicked, the last thing she wanted to see was a decaying corpse. Especially like this. "You guys have any idea what will happen if we get caught now? I'll stay here, thanks."

Amber shrugged. "Hey, whatever you want. Ryan? If you'll do the honors?" The said boy dropped into the opening with a crow bar. There was a loud cracking sound, followed by the dry creak of rusted hinges. "Wow…"

"What is it?" Amber demanded. "It's just…he looks really good for being three years dead…" She moved to get a better view. He couldn't have been older than eighteen or so. He had a mop of unruly blond hair, full lips… he was hot. If he wasn't dead, she totally would have dated him.

"Other than the fact he isn't rotting like a dead body should. There's nothing unusual here Amber." Another of the boys said disappointedly. "Hey, were just gonna jet." And with that the two remaining teens grabbed their shovels and bolted. "Cowards…" Amber muttered. She looked down at the teen in the grave. "You are really cute for a dead guy…" She leaned in and traced a finger over the blonde's cheek. Ryan was climbing out of the crevasse with difficulty. He lost his footing and grabbed Amber for support. Both of them toppled into the grave, Amber lying sprawled across the blonde's body. She resisted the urge toyell as she found herself face to face with the corpse.

"Ryan…please get me out of here..." She looked up at her boyfriend helplessly. Ryan held out his hand for her to grab; but as she turned back to push herself up, she met a pair of fiery golden eyes, ones that were quickly turning a bloody red.

"RYAN!" She shrieked, scrambling to get away from the blonde. The teen opened his mouth and revealed a set of elongated canines.

Amber screamed and knew no more.


	2. Stage II: Denial

Is three months long enough for you? This is psycho short and I am disgusted for even thinking of posting it, but I have had serious writer's block for god knows what reason. If it sucks, just tellme and I'll delete it.

So here it is, chapter two of 'Upon My End Shall I Begin'.

* * *

Between Camryn's horrified silence and the blonde's screaming hysterics, neither was able to comprehend exactly what had happened. The girl made to move, wanting nothing less than to run as far away as she could. She stole a fleeting glance at the pale, lifeless bodies of her friends, grabbed her purse and-

"…_please…don't leave me here…"_

The voice was small, almost non existent. Camryn shouldn't have stopped, but she couldn't bring herself to leave, not at this moment.

"_I…I…I didn't mean to…"_

The voice was stronger this time, but still shaking in a fearful manner.

"_Please…help me…"_

She should have known better than to have gone grave digging in a supposedly haunted cemetery. "Who…" She said tentatively, trailing off as she suddenly became aware of the headstone not two feet from her.

Katsuya Jounouchi.

There was a Mokuba Kaiba-Jounouchi in her homeroom. There was also a Shizuka Jounouchi on the student council. Camryn walked slowly back to the grave, debating the pros and cons of helping the…boy…

She slowly extended a trembling hand to 'Katsuya'. "C'mon… I'll… let's…are you… get out of there…"

The blonde just cowered next to the cheerleader's corpse.

* * *

Mokuba stared down at the meal before him before locking gazes with his sister.

"What is it?"

Shizuka gave him an inquisitive look. "What do you mean 'What is it?' It's stir-fry."

The emo prodded the mass of burnt noodles and veggies absently. "It is not 'stir-fry'. Stir-fry is edible."

The red-head huffed indignantly. "I told you before we even started that I couldn't cook. We could have ordered pizza, but no. I had to attempt something that I am failing fifth period."

Mokuba fell silent and absently chewed a small piece of broccoli, sporadically glancing at the clock above the stove.

"Where do you think Seto is?"

Shizuka looked up from the pan she was cleaning; her face reflected in a window that overlooked Central Park and the darkened sky above it.

"I don't know." She said softly. Mokuba lowered his head and stared at his dinner, black hair masking his worried eyes.

"Neither do I."

* * *

The night came and went without a visit from Seto, and for the fist time in three years, Mokuba Kaiba was worried about his brother. The night had come and gone with no word from the ex-CEO; and frankly, Mokuba wasn't the only one worried. The two had driven to school the next day in a palpable silence, neither knowing precisely what to say.

The actual reaction to arriving at the school could not have been more unexpected. Police cars littered the parking lot as dozens of students gossiped and clamored to find out what had happened. Shizuka parked and turned to Mokuba with a questioning gaze.

As the two made their way to the front doors, they were assaulted with scathing comments and rumors.

"Did you hear…?"

"Laci's dead, Ryan too!"

Mokuba flinched.

"…the grave…in it…"

"Camryn… missing…"

Shizuka stopped before the doors. "Do you think…?"

Mokuba shuddered involuntarily. "No." He said firmly. "I don't want to think."

The first period bell came and went. Not five minutes into Shizuka's Chemistry class, there was an ominous knock. Ms. Wallace opened the door and spoke with two men out of the student's sight and earshot.

"Ms. Jounouchi?"

Shizuka glanced up nervously, fearing the women's next words.

"The police need to speak with you."


	3. Stage III: Delusion

"Are…are you hungry?"

"_n-no…"_

"Are you tired, or uncomfortable?"

"…_no…thank you…"_

"Do you remember anything?"

"…_a little…but mostly dark…and…"_

"And what?"

"…_him…"_

"Who?"

"…_K-Kaiba…" _

_

* * *

_

**Upon My End Shall I Begin**

**Stage III: Delusion****

* * *

**

"Why would I have any idea what the hell happened?"

Shizuka Jounouchi was loosing her patience, and those questioning her were quickly becoming aware of the fact.

"We are simply asking you if you have any knowledge pertaining to last night's events. It was your brother's grave that was exhumed."

"You really think that I would know anything about the defiling of my brother's grave?"

The man in blue sighed. "Miss, anything will help. If we can gain some idea of exactly where to start looking for the body-"

"Look for his _what?_"

"His body, the grave was empty. Other than the bodies of the two students we found, there was nothing."

Shizuka rested her head in her hands.

"Oh god…"

* * *

"I brought you something; it's not much but…" 

Camryn handed the bloody steak to the blond before her. Katsuya nodded in thanks and tentatively touched the dripping meat to his tongue. He made a choking noise before recoiling as he dropped the flank with a sickening thud. He looked down ashamedly.

"_I'm sorry…" _he whispered, barely audible above the soft Mozart drifting from the stereo.

The sophomore's heart clenched painfully as she witnessed the pitiful sight before her.

"Hey," she forced a laugh "It's not the first time someone hasn't liked my cooking."

Katsuya gave a small smile to the girl before turning his gaze back to the floor. Camryn tried to think of something the help the one before her, deciding on an option that would inform her as well as help him.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember? Maybe we can figure out what happened to you?"

_Strong arms held him tightly; the roomreeking of stale sex. "Gods… love you so much Katsuya…"_

The blonde remained silent.

* * *

Life had not changed much from what he was used to. Granted, there was much more secrecy involved in his dealings. A dead billionaire could not be seen doing business in the corporate world. 

It was bad policy to spook investors.

The first year had been hard, more uncomfortable that anything. Well paid dermatologists and plastic surgeons had taken care of the corpse blue skin pallor and the "benign growths" associated with his "condition". He appeared once more as he always had. Money had seemed to buy him everything except peace of mind, and he remained deeply in denial.

Katsuya had simply never existed.

The second year was less taxing on his sanity, but he was beginning to miss society as a whole. A reclusive bastard wanted nothing more than to simply sit and have a cup of coffee at some quaint little corner shop. If only to watch those around him merely live.

The police started to ignore the murders.

The third year, this year. He could feel it coming. Fate was going to fuck with him once more. He was never one to back down from a challenge. An ideology justified by the fact that it had landed him in the morgue. He'd be ready for whatever the powers-that-be would be so inclined to throw at him.

After all, the whole undead thing had some perks.

Though, as he stood over an empty grave, police tape gently twisting in the light breeze, he realized just how unprepared for everything he really was.

Fate had fucked him and stolen his wallet.

* * *

I'll try to update again within the month. Sorry, no promises. Thanks to everyone who is still reading even after another three month wait. 


End file.
